


Once in a Lifetime

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fem!Luffy, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: After a wild party with the Strawhats, Heart Pirates, and Iva, everyone wakes up to a strange surprise. Especially Law.





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing female smut   
> Sorry if it sucks!

Okay, so I know that last night was crazy but I know I didn’t drink enough for this shit. 

 

Last night Luffy threw a huge party with many of his friends. The straw hats, the heart pirates, and Emporio Ivankov joined in the rowdy celebration. No one even knew what they were celebrating but Luffy used any excuse to throw a party. They drank every drop of alcohol on the island, ate enough food to feed a giant colony and sang until their voices cracked. They partied until the sun rose.

 

Everyone stared at Luffy, faces of shock and fear, and confusion clear in their expressions. Luffy seemed unaffected by the strange looks being thrown his way as he groggily followed the scent of food. He saw his boyfriend Trafalgar lying asleep on the ground near him and lazily dragged him along to the kitchen of the sunny. Law finally woke when they entered the kitchen and nearly screamed when he saw Luffy. Nami was smirking but also looked concerned, Sanji nearly dropped the food in his hands, Zoro seemed unphased, and Usopp fainted upon seeing his captain. Law looked at Nami then back to Luffy, then to Robin. Robin had an amused expression as she approached Law.

 

“I don’t think he has noticed yet.” Robin mused.

“H-how could he not notice…. _ that?!”  _ Law was shook as his eyes took in all of Luffy. He acted just like his usual self as he sat down at the kitchen table, completely awake now as he waited for his food. What Luffy hadn’t noticed was his change physically. Emporio Ivankov busted into the kitchen, clearly suffering from a terrible hangover. Iva stood in the doorway and blinked several times until his eyes went wide. 

“Oh! Luffy sorry bout that! I must have drank too much last night. Should wear off by tomorrow.” Iva nonchalantly addressed the situation. Luffy looked up confused.

 

“What should wear off?” Luffy spoke around a mouth full of food. 

“You’re a woman!” every person in the room shouted simultaneously at Luffy. The rubber captain blinked at his crew and looked at Trafalgar. Suddenly he looked down,

 

“Ah. I have boobs.” The whole room groaned as Luffy shrugged and continued eating.

 

Luffy continued to go about his day as if nothing had changed. Though his fellow crew members weren’t as comfortable with his sudden change. Sanji was so confused on how to act around Luffy, his mind would sometimes really think there was a beautiful woman in front of him and the need to shower her in compliments was uncontrollable, then his stomach would flip at the realization that it was his captain. Let’s just say, Sanji missed a couple meals today.

 

Most of the crew adjusted well, Nami and Robin enjoyed trying to get Luffy into frilly clothing, Zoro seemed to not care at all, Usopp looked scarred for life, and Franky and Brooke just laughed at the sight. 

 

Chopper unexpectedly had to treat many surprise nosebleeds throughout the day. Apparently, Trafalgar was not accustomed to Luffy flinging himself across the ship, and suddenly having breasts in his face. Luffy was the opposite of self-aware, and that did not change when his gender did. 

 

Law felt like his head was swimming. Law had been with many women, late drunk nights in the past, some men in the mix but everything changed when he met Luffy.  Luffy was everything he needed, his missing piece. Luffy helped avenge Cora-san and put his life on the line for Law with no hesitation. After almost losing each other to Doflamingo, it didn’t take them long to fall into the same bed. Desperately clinging to the other, proving they had survived, whispering sweet words of love. 

 

Their relationship was pretty new but Law was in deep. Luffy’s smile could stop his heart and Luffy knew what he did to him. It was no secret how Law lusted after Luffy, or how Luffy purposefully teased him, seducing him silently. Law both hated and loved the rollercoaster he was on with Luffy. During the day, he’d fall for him with every smile and laugh, would fear every close encounter in battle, and by night he would uncontrollably pine for him, tangling themselves together is a breathless battle of hot skin, touches, and kisses. He felt himself falling but enjoyed every moment of it. 

 

He had lost sight of anyone else in his life, Luffy was all he needed, the light of his life. He had forgotten what it had been like to be with a woman because nothing compared to being with the person you love. But he couldn’t help but stare at something he never expected to see. Luffy was the same man that Law loved, stealing food from the kitchen and pissing Nami off but there was something very different. The firm build that law had felt enough times to memorize, that scar he had traced a million times was no longer visible past the large breasts now adorning Luffy’s chest. The slim waist that he had gripped under his hands every night was now curvy and smooth. The strong thighs he had caressed so many times were plump and soft. Of course he was staring, of course, his nose was bleeding, it would be a shame if he wasn’t. 

 

_ Fuck _ . He needed to get some air, away from Luffy. His hand came out and he was immediately in his room. He sighed as his body relaxed. He closed his eyes but immediately wished he hadn’t. The image of Luffy’s new body flashed behind his lids and his body stiffened, jaw clenched as he pressed himself against the wall. His mind began to pervert Luffy’s image, and Law felt himself  _throb_ . A sharp intake of breath as he imagined what Luffy would look like without those troublesome clothes. He sank down the wall until he rested on the floor. His pants felt tight and he aimed to remove them when he opened his eyes-

 

He was met with a certain captain staring down at him, a blush dusting his cheeks as lust filled eyes took in the sight. Luffy smirked at the disheveled Law and slowly unbuttoned his red top, painfully slow in Laws opinion as he watched the reveal of Luffy’s full chest. By the time Luffy reached the final button, Law couldn’t wait anymore. In the blink of an eye Law had Luffy in his arms, his mouth muffling the moan from Luffy’s. Law’s hands traveled light as a feather against Luffy’s hot skin, he watched as goosebumps formed and Luffy shivered. Law gently kissed Luffy’s jaw, down to his neck, sucking and nipping. Leaving small marks as his mouth made its way to the open shirt barely covering Luffy’s chest and Law took in the sight of Luffy’s flushed chest as it rose and fell.  _ Fuck _ . Laws body trembled as he let out a shaky breath, hands gently pulling the shirt off of the younger captain. 

 

He hardly registered the room he summoned until they were on the bed. Law practically melted at the overwhelming sight of a bare-chested female Luffy laid on his white sheets, the pink tone of Luffy’s skin contrasting strongly. He had no idea this kind of thing would turn him on so much, it honestly surprised him but he wasn’t gonna waste this opportunity. He kissed lightly down Luffy’s collarbone, dragging his tongue to his exposed chest. His hands carefully clawing Luffy’s sides as he enjoyed every moan and tremble from his lover below him. He savored the moment his mouth finally clasped around Luffy’s nipple, enjoying the beautiful sound that escaped those precious lips, his back arching off the bed. Feeling Luffy’s legs tighten around him as he trembled. 

 

With a pop, Law removed his mouth as smirked at the work he had accomplished. Luffy was a moaning, trembling mess below him. “More sensitive than normal,” he commented, earning him a small laugh from Luffy.  Law wasn’t in any better condition though, his pants becoming painfully tight. Luffy’s met Law’s like a lightning strike speaking more than words could describe, sending a shiver down to Law’s groin. His fingers hooked into Luffy’s shorts and carefully slid them off. Law froze. He knows he shouldn’t have been surprised but it was so different than usual. Luffy looked at Law, confused why he had stopped and turned beet red upon the realization that something was  _ very  _ different. 

 

“WHERE’S MY-” Law covered Luffy’s mouth as the young captain sat up to stare in between his legs. 

“You’re a woman right now Luffy, of course you don’t have your-” Law attempted to explain.

“What is this?” Luffy had reached his hand down and was expecting the liquid covering his hand. Law sighed and laid his head in his palm. He laughed when he looked up to Luffy’s confused expression. He pushed Luffy back into the sheets and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I will show you what it is,” Law spoke lowly as his lips brushed down to Luffy’s stomach. Luffy shivered as Law’ breath lightly ghosted across his skin. Law made his way in between Luffy’s legs, gently pushing them farther apart as he got a full view of his lovers embarrassing new parts. Luffy was dripping wet and hotter than Law imagined as Law delicately flicked his tongue across Luffy’s clit. Luffy practically jumped, a yelp like moan escaping him as his body lifted off the bed. 

 

“W-wait Law what was th-Ahh-t!” Luffy was interrupted by another lick. Law was loving the sounds that filled his ears, his mind was melting, his crotch throbbing as he thoroughly enjoyed eating Luffy out. Law’s nails dug into Luffy’s soft thighs, feeling every twitch and tremble in Luffy’s body. Luffy was moaning so constantly now, Law knew he was staining his pants just from the sounds filling the room. Lost in his motions he had almost missed the mood change in Luffy. He lifted his head and froze. He watched as a tear rolled down the young captains cheek.

 

“Luffy… Are you okay?” Law felt his heart sink as he watched Luffy’s glossy eyes meet his. 

“S-scary…” Luffy’s voice trembled and Law’s heart broke. 

“Luffy, I am so sorry-” Law panicked until Luffy opened his mouth once more.

“It’s too good… Law I’m scared”  _ Fuuuck.  _ Law shut his eyes, clenching his jaw to keep himself from coming.  _ Jesus Luffy, you’re tryin’ to kill me. _ Law opened his eyes are gently held Luffy’s face, leaning his forehead on the others. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Law smiled and gave Luffy a sweet slow kiss until he had calmed.  He looked into Luffy’s eyes before he asked, “Are you okay now?” Luffy smiled and nodded. They kissed again, this time deeper. Law let his tongue search Luffy’s mouth as his hands moved tenderly downwards. He gripped Luffy’s hip tightly as his other hand slid to the hot, wet entrance. Luffy tensed and Law kissed all over his jaw to relax him again.

 

He began to slide the first finger in and shivered when Luffy moaned into his mouth. He moved his finger slowly in and out to get it thoroughly lubricated, waiting for Luffy to melt. It didn’t take long until Law was twirling his finger in circular motions as Luffy rocked his hips, moans uncontrollably leaving his mouth as he clung to Law and the sheets. Shortly after, the second finger was added, the benefits of dating a rubber man was easy adjustment. He just drowned in the whimpers leaving Luffy as he repeatedly moved his fingers, scissoring him open. He felt like coming just at the sight, overwhelmed by the sounds and the view in front of him.  _ I really am in deep _ . 

 

Suddenly Luffy reached up, clutching desperately to Law, his eyes glossed over with pleasure. “L-aw I’m gonna-” Luffy barely manages to say in between moans. “I want you” Luffy practically sobbed, “ _ Please”.  _ Law has never removed his pants so fast before. He lined his painfully hard member against Luffy’s sopping wet hole. Looking into Luffy’s eyes one more time for confirmation before grabbing his thighs tightly and pressing in all in one go. 

They both nearly screamed, Luffy’s scream becoming silent, Law’s becoming a loud grunt as he fully sank himself into Luffy’s tightness. They both trembled and clung to each other as Law thrusts in deep, nearly pulling all the way out before sinking into that tight heat. It didn’t take long since they had both been at their limit. Law had brushed Luffy’s clit one last time before a scream ripped from the youngers throat, his whole body tensing and making Law’s breath hitch and grip Luffy tighter. Law grunted loudly as he emptied himself in Luffy, as the young captain whimpered from his own orgasm. 

 

They both took several minutes to catch their breath before Law finally pulled out. He laid next to Luffy as pulled him close. It felt odd because Luffy’s chest kept them from being as close as usual. Suddenly Law missed his usual Luffy, the strong and rough man he had come to know as the man he loved. He looked into Luffy’s eyes and saw the eyes of the future king of pirates, just like always. He smiled so lovingly to the raven-haired boy. 

 

“I love you Luffy. More than you know.” Law whispered to his lover. Luffy smiled his usual, big smile. 

 

“I know! Hehe” Luffy giggled and held Law tighter. “I love you too Law.”

  
  
  


The next morning Law felt the usual pulling on his arm signaling it was breakfast time. He groggily sat up in bed before recalling last night's events. His eyes shot open and stared at the body pulling on his. His face nearly split with a grin as he pulled Luffy into his Lap.

 

“It’s good to have you back.” Law smiled that contagious Luffy smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to read my other works!


End file.
